Earth to Leia
by AllHailTheGeek
Summary: Leia McLeod has always wondered why she was named after a space princess- especially when things that are only supposed to be possible in Star Wars start happening in real life! Fortunately, it turns out that Leia has more in common with her namesake than she first thought...


**A/N: I have quite a few fanfic ideas; however this is the first one I've actually gotten around to finishing a chapter on. I honestly have no idea how often I'll be able to update; please drop me a review or a PM if it seems like I've been eaten by a krayt dragon due to inactivity!**

 **Disclaimer: Star Wars is the property of Lucasfilm Ltd., with which I am not affiliated in any way. Kriff it.**

 _Leia McLeod was in the dark, and yet she could still see. To anyone else the shadows of the abandoned Imperial base would have been impenetrable, but Leia sensed every corner, every wall, every uneven patch in the floor. The corridor was deserted, as were all the corridors she had previously crept through, but the base was not empty. Not quite. There was someone here, someone Leia desperately wanted to see. She could feel it._

 _As she neared another turning, Leia probed around the corner for danger. Finding none, she stole down the corridor again, looking for all the world like just another shadow. She was getting close now. Years of hiding had taught her quarry to dampen its presence, make itself difficult to find even by such supernatural means as Leia's, but it wasn't invisible. Not expecting her. Yet._

 _Leia hoped to get this being she sought off-world before the Imperials found her. This was a risky proposition, as she'd stolen an Imperial ship which could therefore be tracked by them, but if she jumped into hyperspace for a good long way, she might be able to ditch the ship in favor of a more private one at the Corellian dockyards or someplace. She figured she might have an hour, tops, before stormtroopers began swarming the base. An hour to bring the search to fruition, get herself and the being out of the labyrinthine, dilapidated base, and get into hyperspace._

 _Leia checked her chrono and cursed. Had it really been that long already? She had to move! Leia increased her pace to a fast walk, then a jog, then a loping run. She couldn't quite sprint without losing track of where she was going, where the object of her search was, but this was good enough at the moment. She was cutting it far too close, she knew; in about twenty minutes, running would be suicide, as the stormtroopers would be landing and any sudden movement would alert them to her presence. It was lucky that the being she was searching for would know such things as how to sneak through shadows._

 _Suddenly, she turned a corner straight into a shaft of humming green light! A strong hand grabbed the back of her collar and dragged her so that her back was pressed up against the wall and the beam of green was at her throat. It illuminated a hard, green-skinned face, staring at her with a look of deep suspicion. "Who are you, and what are you doing here?" the man asked hoarsely, as if he wasn't used to using his voice. He had a thick Twi'leki accent, and now that Leia thought about it, she could dimly see his two lekku in the light of the blade he was threatening her with. So the now-legendary Jedi of Jepherria was a Twi'lek._

 _Even though there was a lightsaber mere inches from her neck, even though the Twi'lek's eyes were narrowed and she didn't doubt that he would use the saber if he saw a reason to, Leia remained perfectly calm. As soon as she said who she was, who she worked for, he would extinguish the green laser sword and at least talk with her as friends, if not acquiesce to her requests and follow her off the planet. She opened her mouth to reply, to speak both his name and her own, they were on the tip of her tongue..._

 _A loud beeping broke through Leia's thoughts, shredding the silence, pulling her up and out and away. She struggled against it, but could only watch as the Twi'lek, the lightsaber, the base, everything was wrenched from her mind-_

Leia groaned and rolled over in bed, smacking blindly at her nightstand in the hopes that she could somehow hit the right button and get that stupid alarm clock to shut up. It never failed. She would be right in the middle of a dream, and then suddenly that stupid alarm would start ringing and drag her out into reality. She grasped at the tatters of the scene she had just witnessed, trying to hold on, to remember, but the details were fading fast. The Twi'lek...who was he? His name...his name was...

"Aw, kriff!" Leia cursed aloud. She opened one eye just the tiniest sliver, barely enough to spot the snooze button on her alarm clock and punch it. If she could just fall asleep again in nine minutes, before it rang again, she might be able to get up then. Right now she felt as if something the size of the _Millennium Falcon_ was sitting on top of her, keeping her from moving. Except, of course, to close her eyes again. Try as she might to catch it, though, sleep eluded her. Leia found it slightly odd that she, of all people, should dream about something out of Star Wars. She'd always figured she was named Leia for a reason. Yes, Leia, like the princess, spelled like that too, as she'd said on so many occasions. However, whenever she asked her parents about it, they either said something about liking the sound of the name or acted like they hadn't heard.

 _Beep. Beep. Beep._ The alarm was back. Leia moaned again and opened her eyes fully, staring at the clock for a moment before the fog in her brain cleared enough for her to read it: 7:09. Great. Fifty-one minutes before she had to be at school, ready to do something besides put her head down on her desk and fall asleep again. Coming to the grudging conclusion that some coffee and a hot shower might help her wake up, Leia turned off the alarm and swung one leg, then the other, off the bed and onto the floor. By this point, the dream had nearly faded entirely from her memory, except for one peculiar sensation: _Leia was in the dark, and yet she could still see._

 **Another A/N: So how did you like it? I would appreciate a few reviews, just to tell me if it's too boring or anything. Never fear- this is only the first chapter!**


End file.
